


(Sleep now) Under my Skin

by Rei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Angsty Schmoop, Awesome Lydia, Beta Derek, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Epic Friendship, F/M, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pack Feels, Protectiveness, Puppy Piles, Road Trips, Scott Feels, Sharing Clothes, Sleeping Together, Stiles is Scotts anchor, Stiles would do anything for Scott
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist fünf Uhr morgens als er durch Scotts Fenster klettert. Das hat er schon eine Weile nicht mehr gemacht. Es ist qualvoll und nostalgisch zugleich.<br/>Ein leises Geräusch lässt ihn mitten auf dem Fensterbrett inne halten und er blickt auf.<br/>Derek ist nicht überrascht Stiles hier zu finden.<br/>Er ist vielleicht ein bisschen überraschter Lydia Martin hier zu finden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InWinoVeritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/gifts).



> **Warnungen:** Ich kann nicht über Allison reden. Niemand in dieser Fic kann über Allison reden. Aber vielleicht werden sie es irgendwann tun. Aber im Moment laufen sie alle einfach nur weg (inklusive mir).  
>  Und ich hab keine Ahnung, was in der letzten Folge passiert, aber ich werde ggf alles ignorieren was mir nicht in den Kram passt. Ich muss diese Fic hier schreiben.

Er hört Schritte auf der Treppe und dann das Kratzen, als die Tür zu seiner Dachgeschosswohnung aufgeschoben wird.  
Derek muss nicht einmal von seinem Buch aufsehen, um zu wissen dass es Stiles ist. Sein einzigartig unregelmäßiger, stolpernder Herzschlag verrät ihn jedes Mal. 

Schritte ertönen auf dem Betonboden.  
Dann ist es sekundenlang still, als Stiles sich vor dem Bett aufbaut.  
Langsam blättert Derek um und wartet. 

„Ich brauche ein Auto“, stößt Stiles hervor. 

Derek lässt das Buch sinken und hebt den Kopf. Sein Blick wandert ungebeten über Stiles angespannte Gestalt. 

Stiles hat die Hände trotzig zu Fäusten geballt, als ob er innerlich auf einen Kampf eingestellt ist. Sein kariertes Flanellhemd hängt lose an ihm herunter, und er ist blass und so mager, dass seine Wangenkochen scharf hervortreten.  
Das letzte Mal, dass Derek ihn gesehen hat ist erst drei Tage her, aber mit jedem Mal, wenn sie sich wieder treffen, sieht Stiles ein bisschen ausgehöhlter aus.  
Es ist beängstigend. 

„Ich weiß, dass das reine Definitionssache ist, aber hast du nicht so etwas wie ein Auto?“ erwidert er. Die Worte sind spöttisch, aber seine Stimme ist behutsam, weil Stiles aussieht, wie ein gehetztes Tier, das man auf der Flucht in die Enge getrieben hat. 

„Ich brauche ein Auto, was 400 Meilen durchhält.“ Stiles hebt den Kopf, als ob er ihn herausfordert auch nur _einen einzigen_ Witz über den Jeep zu machen. 

„Okay“, sagt Derek langsam. „Wofür?“ 

„Lydias Großmutter hat ihr ein Ferienhaus vererbt. In der Nähe von Laguna Beach. Wir fahren da hin.“ 

„Wer ist wir?“ 

„Scott. Scott und ich. Und Lydia. Scott, ich und Lydia.“ Es sind abgehackte Staccato-Sätze, die er hervor presst wie jemand, der kaum noch Luft bekommt oder ununterbrochen die Zähne zusammenbeißt. 

„Wann?“ 

„Morgen. Jetzt. Am liebsten jetzt sofort.“ 

„Was ist mit euren Eltern?“ 

Stiles schweigt. 

„Was ist mit Schule?“ versucht Derek. 

Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern. „Was ist damit.“ Seine Stimme klingt tonlos. 

Was ist damit.  
Ja, denkt Derek mit einem Schmerz in seiner Brust, der gleichermaßen Empathie wie Traurigkeit ist. Was ist schon damit. Was spielt Schule für eine Rolle, wenn man in einer Welt lebt, in der man den Menschen, die man liebt beim Sterben zusieht und nichts dagegen tun kann. 

Und erst jetzt fällt ihm ein die eigentlich interessante Frage zu stellen. „Wieso kommst du damit zu _mir?_ “ fragt er leise. 

„Weil ich weiß, dass du das Geld hast!“ platzt es Stiles heraus. „Ich bin pleite und ich bin siebzehn, ich kann mir kein Auto leihen. Ich kann nicht…“

Derek unterbricht ihn. „Du weißt, was ich meine.“ 

Stiles‘ Kehlkopf wippt auf und ab, als er heftig schluckt. Sein Gesicht zuckt, als ob er damit kämpft die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten. „Es ist für Scott, okay“, stößt er hervor. „Du hast es versprochen… du hast versprochen, du würdest alles tun.“ 

Er starrt ihn an und Derek kann seine eigene Stimme im Kopf hören, widerhallend wie ein Echo.  
Wie lange ist es her. Vier Wochen? Fünf?  
‚ _Stiles. Bitte. Lass mich doch wenigstens… Was kann ich tun?_ ‘ 

Und Stiles Gesichtsausdruck, der vor seinen Augen auseinanderfällt wie ein zusammenbrechendes Kartenhaus.  
‚ _Es gibt nichts… du kannst nicht…_ ‘

‚ _Ich versprech es. Okay? Was immer es ist, ich versprech es…_ ‘ 

Er nickt. 

„Dann… bitte“, würgt Stiles hervor. Rabiat wischt er sich über die Augen. „Er muss hier weg. Lydia muss hier weg. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich… Bitte.“ 

Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich abrupt um und läuft. 

Derek schließt die Augen. Er lauscht auf Stiles Herzschlag, bis er sicher an seinem Wagen angekommen ist. In seiner Brust sitzt ein Gefühl, dass keinen Namen hat und dass sich darin ausbreitet wie ein schwarzes Loch. 

„Und?“ fragt eine leise Stimme von der Küche aus. Derek öffnet die Augen.  
Malia steht in der Tür. Sie ist barfuß und trägt nichts als ein Hemd von Derek, das sie vergessen hat zu zuknöpfen. Irgendwann muss Derek mit ihr nochmal über den Sinn und Zweck von Bekleidung in der zivilisierten Gesellschaft reden.  
Aber nicht jetzt. 

„Sie laufen weg, das ist dir doch klar“, sagt sie. 

Ja. Das ist ihm klar.  
Er kennt sich aus mit Menschen, die aus Beacon Hills fortlaufen. Er ist einer davon und er versteht den Impuls dieser Stadt den Rücken zuzukehren und nicht zurückzublicken besser als jeder andere.  
Er hat es sogar schon zweimal getan. 

„Sie sind minderjährig. Das ist illegal. Wirst du es tun?“ bohrt sie, als er nicht antwortet. Es klingt hoffnungsvoll.  
Sozial angemessene Reaktionen. An denen müssen sie irgendwann auch noch arbeiten. 

Derek klappt das Buch zu und legt es zur Seite. Er seufzt.  
Es gibt eigentlich nur eine einzige Antwort auf diese Frage. 

-

Er hat Scott nur ein einziges Mal weinen gesehen.  
Derek ist sicher, dass es nicht das einzige Mal gewesen ist, dass er geweint hat, aber es war das einzige Mal in seiner Gegenwart. 

Es muss drei Wochen her sein, vielleicht auch ein bisschen weniger.  
Derek hat ihm (pflichtschuldig) von Unruhen an der Grenze zu Beacon Hills berichtet. Übel zugerichtete Tierkadaver und ein paar seltsam aussehende Fallen, die er bei einem Streifzug durch den Wald aufgestöbert hat.  
Scott hat zugehört und an den passenden Stellen genickt, geistesabwesend und so als ob er nur halb da ist. „Ich denke nicht, dass es Jäger sind“, hat er schließlich gesagt. „Aber vielleicht können Chris und A-…“

Es ist wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.  
Derek kann praktisch den Moment sehen, indem es ihn erwischt. Der Moment, in dem Scott sich vorbeugt mit einem lautlosen Ausatmen, als ob die gesamte Luft aus seinen Lungen entweicht. Es ist wie der Beginn eines Asthmaanfalls, als ob alles in seinem Brustkorb zusammengequetscht wird wie ein Blasebalg, und ein hohes pfeifendes Geräusch entweicht seiner Kehle. 

„Scott…“ sagt Derek hilflos. 

Scott schüttelt den Kopf. Abrupt wendet er sich ab.  
Derek sieht wie seine Schultern zucken, als es ihn schüttelt.  
Er gibt immer noch keinen Laut von sich. 

Zuzusehen wie lautlose Tränen über Scott McCalls Gesicht laufen, während er eine Hand auf den Mund presst, als ob er den Schmerz damit zurück nach innen pressen kann, ist eine besondere Art der Folter. 

‚ _Wirst du es tun?_ ‘  
Es gibt sowieso nur eine einzige Antwort auf diese Frage. 

-

Sechs Wochen seit der Beerdigung.  
Sechs Wochen und drei Tage seit sie Allisons Körper in der kalten Februarerde begraben haben. 

Derek und Allison haben sich nicht gemocht.  
Er ist der Erste, der das zugeben würde.  
Er ist sogar ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn _gehasst_ hat. Dass sie ihn mit der Glut von tausend Sonnen gehasst hat, weil das die einzige Art ist, mit der jemand wie Allison hassen kann. Leidenschaftlich und wütend und mit jeder Zelle ihres Körpers und bis zum Schluss.  
Derek hat das respektiert.  
Von Allison Argent gehasst zu werden, ist auch beinah etwas wie eine Ehre. 

Aber das Loch, das ihre Abwesenheit quer durch Beacon Hills reißt, spürt sogar er, denn es ist überall. Es ist wie eine klaffende Wunde, pulsierend und schmerzhaft und viel zu groß, um sie je wieder zu schließen. 

Es ist fünf Uhr morgens als er durch Scotts Fenster klettert. Das hat er schon eine Weile nicht mehr gemacht.  
Es ist qualvoll und nostalgisch zugleich. 

Ein leises Geräusch lässt ihn mitten auf dem Fensterbrett inne halten und er blickt auf. 

Derek ist nicht überrascht Stiles hier zu finden.  
Er ist vielleicht ein bisschen überraschter Lydia Martin hier zu finden. 

Sie liegen zu dritt in Scotts Bett. Stiles ist der einzige, der wach ist.  
Er lehnt mit dem Rücken an der Wand, Scotts Kopf ist in seinem Schoß. Er hat eine Hand behutsam auf Scotts Haare gelegt und mit der anderen umklammert er einen Baseballschläger aus Aluminium.  
Wortlos lässt er ihn sinken, als er Derek erkennt. 

Derek hebt die Augenbrauen. 

„Was?“ formt Stiles Mund lautlos. Auch tonlos klingt es scharf und herausfordernd, als wartet er nur darauf, dass Derek irgendetwas zu ihrem Schlafarrangement sagt. 

Derek lässt einen Blick über ihre verknäulten Gliedmaßen schweifen.  
Ihm tut das Herz weh. 

Lydia liegt neben Scott. Er hat im Schlaf eine Hand um ihr Handgelenk geschlungen, und ihre Finger sind in seinem T-Shirt vergraben. Es sieht unbequem und verzweifelt aus wie zwei Ertrinkende, die sich aneinander klammern. Scotts Gesicht ist angespannt, sogar im Schlaf, und unter Lydias Augenlidern zuckt es hektisch, als ob sie Träume hat, in denen sie rennt und rennt und niemals rechtzeitig ankommt.  
Und Derek ahnt, auch ohne dass es ihm jemand sagt, dass es die einzige Art ist, in der sie in den letzten Wochen geschlafen haben. Zusammen, aneinander gekauert und mit dem Rücken zur Wand. 

Er überwindet die letzten Zentimeter Fensterbrett und landet lautlos auf dem Teppichboden vor dem Bett. „Ich hab das Auto“, sagt er ohne Umschweife. 

Sekundenlang werden Stiles‘ Augen weit, hungrig und sehnsüchtig wie die eines Kindes, das gerade erfahren hat, dass es den Weihnachtsmann wirklich gibt. Zitternd atmet er aus. „Wirklich?“ wispert er. 

Derek nickt. 

Er kann praktisch sehen wie Stiles sich ruckartig zusammenreißt. „Scott“, sagt er leise und schüttelt behutsam an Scotts Schulter. „Scotty.“ 

Scott schlägt die Augen auf.  
Sein Blick landet umgehend auf Derek und sekundenlang flackert es rot in seinen Augen, als er sich anspannt (sämtliche seiner Alphainstinkte müssen gerade ‚Eindringling‘ schreien und Derek wappnet sich innerlich), aber dann blinzelt Scott und das rote Licht in seinen Augen erlischt. 

„Derek?“ fragt er. 

„Er hat das Auto“, sagt Stiles. Seine Hand ruht immer noch auf Scotts Schulter, und Scott greift danach, in einer beiläufigen, vertrauten Geste, und drückt sie, während er sich aufrichtet. 

„Lydia“, flüstert er. „Lydia, wach auf.“ 

Lydia schreckt hoch. Ihre Haare sind zerzaust und ihre Augen sind weit, und sekundenlang ist ihr Mund geöffnet, als ob ein Schrei in ihrer Kehle steckt, der hinaus will. 

„Hey, hey. Es ist okay“, sagt Scott leise und allein der Klang seiner Stimme scheint sie soweit zu beruhigen, dass sie die Lippen zusammenpresst und in sich zusammensinkt. Scott fährt mit einer Hand über ihren Rücken. „Es ist Derek. Er hat das Auto.“ 

‚ _Er hat das Auto._ ‘  
Es scheint der magische Satz zu sein, der alles sagt, der alles erklärt.  
Vielleicht ist er genau das. 

„Oh.“ Lydia atmet aus. Sie hat zerlaufene Wimperntusche unter den Augen. „Gut.“  
Ruckartig schiebt sie einen Schwung Haare aus ihrem Gesicht und hebt ihr Kinn herausfordernd in Dereks Richtung. „Kann man hier vielleicht noch duschen, bevor wir in einer Nacht und Nebelaktion abhauen wie Verbrecher?“ fragt sie schnippisch.  
Es ist eine blasse Version der wirklichen Lydia Martin, aber Derek ist ihr beinah dankbar, dass sie es wenigstens versucht. 

Stiles drückt ihre Schulter, während er an ihr vorbei aus dem Bett klettert. „Nimm das untere Badezimmer. Melissa schläft“, sagt er leise. „Ich packe unsere Sachen.“ 

Sie nickt und huscht lautlos in den Flur.  
Stiles zerrt sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf, während er durch das Zimmer läuft, und angelt blindlings nach einem anderen, was über Scotts Schreibtischstuhl hängt. 

In dem kleinen Raum sind ihre Gerüche so sehr miteinander vermischt, Scotts, Stiles und Lydias, dass es schwer ist sie auseinander zu filtern, aber Derek ist beinah sicher, dass es Scotts Shirt ist, was er überstreift.  
Stiles‘ Oberkörper ist weiß im Mondlicht und seine hervorspringenden Rippen malen tiefe, dunkle Schatten. Er sieht abgezehrt aus, ausgehungert wie ein KZ-Häftling und Derek kann nicht hinsehen. 

Als er ruckartig den Blick abwendet steht Scott vor ihm. 

„Danke“, ist das erste, was er sagt. Er fährt sich mit der Zunge über Lippen, die trocken und aufgerissen aussehen. Seine sonst gebräunte Haut ist aschfahl und die Schatten unter seinen Augen sind beinah schwarz. Nur der Ausdruck in seinen braunen Augen, ist warm und echt. „Du weißt nicht, wie sehr… danke. Ich wusste nicht, ob du…“ 

„Alles“, sagt Derek einfach, denn das ist auch schon das Ausmaß an Dingen, die er für Scott McCall tun würde. 

Ein schwaches, aber aufrichtiges Lächeln zerrt an Scotts Lippen. „Wenn wir zurückkommen dann…“

„Ich komme mit“, unterbricht Derek. 

Überrascht hebt Scott die Augenbrauen. „Was?“ 

Derek macht eine Handbewegung, die Scott, Stiles und die Tür, hinter der Lydia verschwunden ist miteinschließt. „Keiner von euch ist in der Verfassung 400 Meilen zu fahren. Ich komme mit.“ 

Er ist der Erwachsene in diesem Szenario, das weiß er selbst, und Derek ist lange genug davor weggerannt, die Verantwortung für irgendjemanden zu übernehmen.  
Er hat sich und Scott mal als Brüder bezeichnet, irgendwann vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, als alles neu und anders war. Aber vielleicht wird es höchste Zeit, dass er endlich der große Bruder ist, der er sein kann. 

Scott runzelt die Stirn, nicht ablehnend, nur nachdenklich. „Aber Malia…? Sie ist doch gerade erst bei dir eingezogen.“ 

Derek zuckt verlegen mit den Schultern. „Sie sitzt im Wagen“, gibt er zu. 

„Was?“ Stiles taucht neben Scott auf und beginnt unzeremoniell an seinem T-Shirt zu ziehen. „Zieh dich aus, los. Wieso ist Malia im Wagen?“ 

„Ich will sie nicht alleine lassen, und ich kann sie schlecht bei ihrem Vater lassen. Bei keinem… von ihren Vätern.“ Derek verzieht unangenehm berührt das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an Peter mit Verantwortung für eine Sechzehnjährige. Das ist ein Rezept für Desaster, wenn er jemals eins gehört hat. 

Scott streift kommentarlos den dünnen Pullover über, den Stiles ihm hinhält. Sein Kopf taucht wieder auf, und er und Stiles werfen sich mit identischen Gesichtsausdrücken einen Blick zu. Eine kurze, wortlose Kommunikation findet statt.  
„Hah“, macht Stiles schließlich.  
„Okay.“ Scott zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ist mir recht. Ist genug Platz im Auto?“ 

Derek nickt, erleichtert. „Ein Audi Q7. Dreireihig, sieben Plätze.“ 

„Komfortabel.“ Stiles klopft Scott auf die Schultern, bevor er sich abwendet um weiter Sachen in eine Tasche zu stopfen. „Hosen“, erinnert er ihn vorher mit einer Routine, die den Verdacht aufkommen lässt, dass es dazu mehr als eine Geschichte gibt, in der Scott ohne Hose das Haus verlassen hat. 

Scott nickt geistesabwesend. 

Derek senkt den Kopf und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Nichts davon ist zum Lachen, aber manchmal ist es so leicht zu vergessen, dass Scott und Stiles nicht einfach nur zwei Teenager sind, die manchmal ohne Hosen das Haus verlassen … 

Er sieht ihnen zu wie sie packen, lautlos und im Dunkeln, so hektisch als werden sie von jemandem getrieben.  
Sie sind Menschen auf der Flucht. 

Derek könnte ihnen sagen, dass man vor seiner Vergangenheit nicht weglaufen kann. Und dass er sich gerade in fünfzig Staaten straffällig macht, wenn er mit vier Minderjährigen durchbrennt, ohne dass deren Eltern das absegnen.  
Aber er lehnt am Fenster und ist ganz still. Er atmet ein. 

Da ist immer noch ein Hauch von Allison in Scotts Zimmer. Ihr Geruch trifft ihn unvorbereitet und mitten in den Solarplexus und Derek schließt die Augen. 

_Es tut mir leid_ denkt er. Und dann, weil es das einzige ist, was er ihr geben kann: _Ich pass auf sie auf. Ich verspreche es._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab keine Ahnung worauf ich hinaus will. Ich hab die Hälfte der Zeit geweint und bitte deswegen alle RS-Fehler zu entschuldigen. Erwartet keinen Plot oder irgendwas, aber vermutlich tonnenweise Comfort für alle. (Aber speziell für Scott und Lydia - weil ugh ....) Und Pack!feels. So viele pack!feels.  
>  **Sonstiges:** In meinem Head canon zieht Malia irgendwann zu Derek, weil a.) Mr. Tate ist offensichtlich total verrückt (wer stellt denn so viele Fallen in einem Wald auf wo so viele Leute unterwegs sind...? x_x) und b.) Peter ist definitiv nicht in der Lage ein Kind zu erziehen. Außerdem kann Derek alles an Familie gebrauchen, die er kriegen kann. Und ich mag Malia, deswegen kommt sie auch mit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek schiebt Panik. Lydia ist die Beste. Jeder liebt Scott. (Aber niemand so sehr wie Stiles.) Und jeder hat Malia schon mal nackt gesehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnungen:** Kitsch, Angst, Kitsch, h/c, - hab ich Kitsch schon erwähnt? Seriously, es tut mir leid, aber ich will sie alle gerade in Watte packen und in Decken hüllen und ich kann nichts anderes ertragen außer dass sie alle ganz ganz lieb zueinander sind. ._.
> 
>  **Anmerkung:** Leute fragten mich nach Pairings. Äh duh. Im wesentlichen ist die Fic romantisch-platonische pack!feels ohne Ende. Stiles, Scott und Lydia sind unendlich touchy-feely. Scott und Derek sind wolf bros. Derek hat tiefe, wortlose Stiles-Gefühle. Ich habe immer und ununterbrochen ALLE Sciles, Sterek und Scydia feels. Es gibt vage hints auf canon Malia/Stiles und Derek/Paige. Derek und Lydia bonden. Alle bonden. Derek denkt jede Menge an Allison. Feels für alle.  
>  Frage beantwortet?

Sie haben nicht einmal Koffer.  
Es trifft Derek vollkommen unvorbereitet, auf einer Ebene mit der er nicht gerechnet hat.  
Natürlich. Sie sind Teenager. Sie besitzen nicht einmal Koffer. 

Es sind zwei umfunktionierte Lacrossetaschen, vollgestopft mit T-Shirts und Unterwäsche und Socken, ihre Wäsche kreuz und quer durcheinander, als ob es schon gar keinen Unterschied mehr macht, wem was gehört, und ob ‚ _meins_ ‘ und ‚ _deins_ ‘ Worte sind, die längst jede Bedeutung verloren haben. Lydias Spitzenunterhosen sind zusammengeknäult mit Scotts Boxershorts und einer einzelnen von Stiles Socken.  
Es erinnert ihn an sich und Laura. Und an die Zeit direkt nach dem Feuer.  
Und Derek denkt, vielleicht ist es das, was passiert, wenn man sich auflöst, wenn man in seine Bestandteile zerlegt wird von einem Schmerz, der so viel größer ist, als man alleine aushalten kann. 

Sie fahren im Dunkeln aus der Stadt wie Verbrecher auf der Flucht.  
Es ist eine Flucht. 

Ein Teil von Derek fragt sich, wann Sheriff Stilinski bemerken wird, dass sein Sohn abgehauen ist.  
Ein anderer Teil fragt sich, ob der Sheriff ihn nur verhaften oder auch gleich dafür erschießen wird, dass er daran beteiligt war.  
Der größte Teil von ihm ist überrascht wie wenig ihn das kümmert. 

Scott sitzt neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz, so kerzengerade, dass sein Rücken die Lehne nicht berührt. Er starrt wortlos aus dem Fenster.  
Und Derek weiß was er sieht auch ohne zu fragen. 

_Das ist der Baum, unter dem sie mich geküsst hat._  
 _Das ist die Bushaltestelle, an der wir uns verabschiedet haben, und sie hat drei Busse verpasst, bis sie eingestiegen ist._  
 _Das ist der Supermarkt, in dem wir uns Eis gekauft haben, Schokolade für sie und Vanille für mich. ‚Du bist so lame‘ hat sie gesagt._  
 _Das ist die Parkbank auf der sie versprochen hat, dass wir gemeinsam nach San Francisco fahren im Sommer._  
 _Das ist die Straßenecke, wo sie gesagt hat ‚bis später‘, mit einer Spange im Haar und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen._  
Aber es gibt kein später.  
Es gibt nie ein später.  
Redet er von Allison oder redet er von Paige. 

„Alles klar?“ fragt Scott. Seine Augenbrauen sind zusammengezogen und Derek registriert vage, dass sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigt hat. 

Einen Moment lang schiebt er Panik.  
Oh Gott.  
Was hat er sich dabei gedacht?  
Er hat keine Ahnung, was er hier tut. Er hat vier Teenager im Auto, die durch die Bank traumatisiert sind für die Ewigkeit, und er ist absolut nicht der Richtige, um ihnen zu helfen. Er hat keine Ahnung, was er hier macht. Er hat zehn Jahre damit verbracht sein eigenes Trauma _nicht_ aufzuarbeiten. 

„Alles klar“, erwidert er. 

Einen Moment lang ruht Scotts Blick auf ihm, aufmerksam und nachdenklich. 

Stiles und Lydia sitzen auf der Bank hinter ihnen. Lydia hat die Beine seitlich angewinkelt und sie halten sich an den Händen wie Kinder, die sich im Wald verlaufen haben und Angst haben, dass sie verloren gehen, wenn sie loslassen. Niemand schläft.  
Es ist als ob sie alle angespannt auf etwas warten. 

Sie fahren dreißig Minuten. Eine Stunde. Keiner von ihnen sagt einen Ton, bis sie die Stadtgrenze hinter sich gelassen haben. Die letzte Tankstelle am Stadtrand von Beacon Hills. Den Wald.  
Und dann sind sie frei.

Links von ihnen geht die Sonne auf. 

„Ich müsste mal pinkeln“, sagt Malia in die Stille hinein.  
Sie kniet in der hintersten Reihe und hat die Arme um Lydias Kopfstütze geschlungen und sich nach vorne gebeugt. Sie ist nicht angeschnallt und oh verdammt… über Anschnallen muss Derek auch noch mit ihr reden. 

„Du warst gerade“, sagt er.  
Wow.  
Er klingt wie seine eigene Mutter. Das ist… das ist großartig. 

„Ich kann in den Wald pinkeln“, erwidert Malia spröde. „Fahr einfach rechts ran.“ 

„Wir sind keine Tiere, Malia.“ 

„Stell dich nicht so an. Die haben mich doch sowieso alle schon nackt gesehen. Stiles sogar zweimal.“ 

Danach herrschen fünf Minuten peinlich berührtes Schweigen.  
Oh.  
 _Oh._  
Ach ja.  
Diese kleine Episode hat Derek vergessen. Verdrängt. Und er war sehr glücklich darüber, vielen Dank.  
Er wirft ihr über den Rückspiegel einen finsteren Blick zu. Niemand, wirklich niemand, muss an die Zeit erinnert werden, als Stiles in der Psychiatrie war. „Darüber hatten wir gesprochen.“ 

Malia verdreht die Augen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich _darüber_ auch nicht reden darf. Entschuldigung“, schiebt sie leise hinter her. 

„Ähm… möchte jemand _meine_ Version der Dinge hören?“ meldet sich Stiles. 

„Nein“, sagen Derek und Lydia gleichzeitig. 

Ein kleines Geräusch zu seiner Rechten lässt Derek überrascht den Kopf wenden.  
Es ist Scott. Ein winziges Lächeln zerrt an seinem Mundwinkel. 

„Was?“ fragt Derek, sekundenlang so perplex, dass der Wagen beinah aus der Spur schlingert. 

„Nichts.“ Scott beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Gar nichts.“ 

Stiles hat es auch gehört. Er schmiegt sich an die Lehne des Beifahrersitzes und schlingt von hinten beide Arme um Scotts Hals. „Hey“, flüstert er. 

„Hey“, flüstert Scott zurück und lehnt den Kopf nach hinten. 

Stiles lächelt ihn an. Die aufgehende Morgensonne färbt seine Augen in Gold und Bernstein.  
„Ich müsste auch mal“, sagt er mit einem Blick zu Derek. „Mich haben zwei von vier Anwesenden schon nackt gesehen. Falls wir noch eine Statistik machen.“ 

„Wir machen keine Statistik, wir machen Blasentraining“, grollt Derek. 

Diesmal lacht Scott wirklich. Es ist leise und ein bisschen rau, als ob er es schon eine Weile nicht mehr gemacht hat.  
Alles wird warm. Stiles‘ Hände ruhen still auf seiner Brust, als ob er die feinen Vibrationen in sich aufsaugen möchte wie Sonnenstrahlen. Lydia hat den Kopf auf Stiles‘ Schulter gelehnt und lauscht andächtig. Sogar Malia sieht aufmerksam aus. 

Es ist nichts weiter als ein Alpha-Ding. Rational ist Derek das völlig klar. Es sind nur Pheromone und Rudeldynamik und die Tatsache, dass jeder Alpha wie eine kleine Sonne in seinem Universum ist, um die sich alles dreht.  
Aber vielleicht ist es auch ein Scott-Ding.  
Er weiß es nicht. Alles, was er weiß ist, dass es warm wird, als Scott lacht. 

„Keine Sorge, wir können bald anhalten“, sagt Scott und greift in einer beiläufigen Geste nach Stiles‘ Händen. „Ist dir kalt?“, fragt er leise und reibt über seine Finger. 

„Nein. Alles gut.“ Stiles klopft ihm beruhigend auf die Brust, bevor sich wieder zurücklehnt, Lydia an seiner Seite. Sie sehen beide entspannter aus. 

Und Derek denkt, wenigstens eine Sekunde lang, _vielleicht_.  
Vielleicht…

-

Etwas vibriert. Derek kann spüren wie Scott sich unwillkürlich anspannt bei dem plötzlichen Geräusch. 

Es ist Stiles Handy.  
Und Derek ist nicht einmal überrascht, denn es war klar, dass es irgendwann jemand merkt, dass sie fort sind. 

Eilig zerrt Stiles es aus der Hosentasche hervor. „Hi...“, murmelt er mit gesenktem Kopf. „Hi Dad...“

Dereks und Lydias Blick treffen sich im Rückspiegel. Er sieht wie ihre Fingerspitzen sacht über Stiles‘ Oberarm streifen, eine wortlose Geste des Beistands. 

„Ich bin okay“, sagt Stiles. „Ich bin... wirklich, Dad. Scott ist hier. Und Lydia. Ich bin okay.“ Er seufzt. „ _Cowboyhut_ , okay? Ich wurde nicht entführt, niemand hält mich gegen meinen Willen fest, ich schwöre es. Cowboyhut.“

„Cowboyhut?“ formt Derek lautlos und mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Scott.

„Sicherheitswort“, erwidert Scott genauso lautlos.

Okay.  
Derek sollte vielleicht ein bisschen überraschter sein.  
Aber nein. Er ist nicht überrascht. Es macht absolut Sinn, dass Stiles und sein Dad einen Sicherheitscode vereinbart haben für den Fall, dass Stiles entführt wird und die Entführer ihn zwingen etwas Bestimmtes zu sagen.  
Das ist eigentlich eine sehr gute Idee.  
Vor allem in Beacon Hills.  
Vor allem nach den letzten Wochen in denen Stiles andauernd verschwunden ist. 

Stiles hat die Stimme gesenkt.  
Er redet leise und eindringlich mit seinem Vater, die Worte ‚ _Schule_ ‘ und ‚ _bitte nicht_ ‘ fallen. Und dann ‚ _Derek_ ‘.  
Derek zuckt schuldbewusst zusammen als sein Name fällt (wie viel Jahre kriegt man in Kalifornien auf Entführung Minderjähriger? Zehn? Fünfzehn?), aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen scheint es Stilinski beinah zu beruhigen, dass er dabei ist. 

Er ist nicht ganz sicher, wieso das der Fall ist, aber vielleicht hat es etwas mit dem Moment zu tun als Sheriff Stilinski ihn und Chris Argent gebeten hat, ihm zu helfen seinen Sohn zu retten.  
Sie haben es nicht geschafft.  
Derek schafft es nie.  
Aber vielleicht zählt es auch für irgendetwas, dass er es wenigstens versucht hat. 

„Ich hab dich lieb“, flüstert Stiles am Ende, scheu und beinah zögernd, als ob er es nicht verdient hat diese Worte zu auszusprechen.  
Danach ist es still. 

Sie atmen alle kollektiv erst wieder aus als der Sheriff es erwidert. 

Scott dreht sich um, sobald Stiles aufgelegt hat.  
Es findet eine Art wortlose Kommunikation zwischen ihnen statt, aber was auch immer Stiles ihm mitteilt es bewirkt, dass Scott beruhigt nickt. 

Stiles lässt seinen Kopf auf Lydias Schulter sinken. Sie legt wortlos einen Arm um seine Schulter und zieht ihn dichter zu sich.

\- 

„Ich muss meine Mum anrufen“, sagt Scott nach einer weiteren halben Stunde. Er klingt aus unerfindlichen Gründen entschuldigend, als ob er jemand damit Ungelegenheiten bereiten könnte. 

Sie halten an einer einsamen Tankstelle, weit außerhalb der Stadtgrenze, damit Scott in Ruhe telefonieren kann. 

( _„DESWEGEN halten wir, aber nicht weil meine Blase platzt?! Diskriminierung!“_

_„Halt die Klappe, Stiles.“_

_„Du … du Alphakind!“_

_„Ich schwöre dir, das nächste Mal kannst du in den Wald pinkeln.“_

_„ICH hätte ja in den Wald gepinkelt.“_

_„Sei still, Malia.“_ )

Derek holt sich einen Kaffee und wartet am Wagen bis Stiles und Malia von der Toilette zurück sind. Scott steht einige Schritte von ihm entfernt, am Straßenrand und geht langsam auf und ab, während er mit seiner Mutter spricht.  
Er ist nah genug, dass Derek problemlos hören könnte was er sagt, aber er versucht höflich zu sein und es nicht zu tun. Es ist ein ruhiges Gespräch, Scotts Stimme ist sacht und sein Herzschlag ist fest und gleichmäßig. 

Lydia lehnt neben ihm an der Kühlerhaube. Ihre Haare sind noch feucht, und über ihrem dünnen Kleidchen trägt sie ein viel zu großes Flanellhemd, das aussieht, als ob es mal Scott gehört hat. Sie hat die Arme verschränkt, als ob ihr kalt ist, und sie gähnt müde. 

Wortlos hält Derek ihr seinen Kaffee hin.  
Sie streckt die Hand aus, ohne ihn anzusehen und nimmt einen großen Schluck. 

„Wir wollten letzten Sommer schon nach Laguna Beach“, sagt sie gedankenverloren. „Aber Ally war in Frankreich und wir haben es nicht…“ 

Sie erstarrt.

Derek erstarrt. 

Es ist ein Moment wie ein schwarzes Loch, das sich direkt vor ihnen auftut. 

Er kann beinah hören wie es in ihren Ohren rauscht, als es wie eine Welle über ihr zusammenschlägt, die sie unter sich zu begraben droht. 

Er weiß, dass Lydia Stimmen hört.  
Manchmal fragt Derek sich, ob sie, wenn sie die Augen zumacht und lauscht, unter all dem Flüstern und dem Schreien auch die Stimme ihrer besten Freundin hören kann.  
Er ist nicht sicher, ob das eine Gnade oder eine Grausamkeit wäre. 

„Hört es jemals auf?“ fragt sie abrupt. „Dass man sich umdreht und wartet, dass sie…“  
Sie bricht ab. Kleine weiße Zähne graben sich in ihre Unterlippe und Derek sieht wie sie schluckt. Der weiße Plastikrand des Deckels bohrt sich in ihre Lippen.  
Es sieht schmerzhaft und persönlich aus. 

Derek schweigt. Er lauscht auf ihren Herzschlag, der viel zu schnell, aber methodisch und präzise schlägt wie ein Uhrwerk, so wie alles andere an Lydia Martin auch. Er wartet bis das wilde Pochen langsamer wird.  
„Möchtest du auch deine Mutter anrufen?“ fragt er. 

Sie atmet zittrig aus und hebt entschlossen den Kopf. „Später. Vielleicht. Vor morgen wird sie mich nicht vermissen. Sie hat heute ihr Gesichtspeeling.“ 

„Jedes Elternteil weniger, das mich wegen Entführung anzeigt, trägt zu meiner langfristigen Überlebenschance bei“, sagt er milde. 

Das entlockt ihr ein mattes Lächeln. „Du kennst meine Mum nicht. Sobald sie ein Bild von dir in der Zeitung veröffentlichen, wird sie mir gratulieren.“ 

„Das ist… okay, ich weiß nicht, das tröstlich oder beunruhigend ist.“ 

Sie schnaubt und wischt sich nachdrücklich über die Augen. „Hey, könntest du noch einen Kaffee für Stiles besorgen?“ fragt sie plötzlich.  
Als sie seinen überraschten Blick bemerkt, erklärt sie: „Koffein macht ihn müde. Das hat was mit seinem ADHS zu tun. Weil die Neurotransmitter bei ihm anders…“ Sie bricht ab und schlingt beide Hände um den warmen Becher. „Mit Milch“, ergänzt sie leise. „Und Zucker. Er isst ja nicht.“ 

Ja.  
Das ist ihm aufgefallen.  
Er möchte danach fragen. Er möchte nach so vielen Dingen fragen, aber es ist so ein zerbrechliches Gebilde, was die drei sich aufgebaut haben, so fragil und spröde, als ob es jeden Moment zusammenbrechen könnte. 

„Möchtest _du_ etwas zu essen?“ fragt er stattdessen. Sie sehen alle drei ausgehungert aus, übermüdet und mit weißen, spitzen Gesichtern. 

Sie nickt, überrascht. „Ich hab überhaupt kein Bargeld dabei“, sagt sie zögernd. „Ich kann nicht…“ 

„Schon okay.“ Er winkt ab, unangenehm berührt. 

Abrupt greift sie nach seinem Arm. „Keine Donuts“, sagt sie rasch und eindringlich. „Scott… er…“ Sie bricht ab. „Niemals Donuts.“ 

Derek fragt nicht, weil es qualvoll deutlich ist, wer das letzte Mal für sie alle Donuts besorgt hat. 

Er nickt und löst sich von der Fahrertür. Er geht zwei Schritte, bevor er noch einmal stehen bleibt und sich zu ihr umdreht.  
„Man wacht irgendwann morgens auf und es ist nicht mehr das Erste woran man denkt“, sagt er.

Sie sind keine Freunde. Lydia hatte überhaupt nur eine Freundin, vermutlich in ihrem ganzen Leben nur eine einzige, und sie ist tot.  
Aber das ist alles, was er anzubieten hat.  
Vielleicht ist es besser als nichts. 

Es dauert einen endlosen Moment, bis sie nickt. Er wendet sich hastig ab, damit er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen muss. Er hört dennoch, was sie sagt, so leise, dass es nur ein Flüstern ist.  
„Das hat sie auch gesagt.“ 

Ja, denkt er.  
Das passt zu ihr.  
Allison hat ihre Mutter und ihre Tante im selben Jahr beerdigt. Sie muss gewusst haben, wovon sie redet.  
Sie hätte Lydia verstanden. 

Raststätten sind nicht unbedingt bekannt für ihr ausgewogenes Frühstück.  
Derek macht einen weiten Bogen um Donuts (und jeder anderen Art von rundem Gebäck, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen) und besorgt Sandwiches und Schokoladenkuchen. Und den schaumigsten, zuckrigsten Milchkaffee für Stiles, den er auftreiben kann. Es ist praktisch ein warmer Milchshake mit Kaffeegeschmack. 

Als Derek zurück kommt sind Scott und Stiles damit beschäftigt, darüber diskutieren, wer nach hinten auf die Rückbank gehen soll. Lydia und Malia lehnen einträchtig nebeneinander an dem Wagen und sehen dabei zu. Sie reichen sich schweigend Dereks Kaffee hin und her. 

„Du warst die ganze Nacht wach“, protestiert Scott gerade. „Du solltest schlafen.“ 

Stiles schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich bin viel zu hibbelig gerade, ich werde sowieso kein Auge zu machen. Geh du nach hinten, okay? Bitte? Du siehst völlig fertig aus.“ 

„Stiles.“ Scotts Blick ist weich und besorgt, und er greift nach Stiles Hand. „Du bist immer noch ganz kalt.“ 

Stiles schluckt und sekundenlang sieht er entsetzlich schuldbewusst aus, bevor seine Finger Scotts umschlingen. „Ich bin okay“, sagt er leise und eindringlich. „Geh schlafen, ja?“ 

Es ist nicht einmal ‚diskutieren‘, denkt Derek, nicht wenn beide so aussehen, als ob sie den anderen am liebsten in eine Decke hüllen und vor allem Furchtbaren in Sicherheit bringen möchten.  
Da muss etwas sein, was Derek nicht weiß, aber Scott sieht besorgt und angstvoll aus, als er Stiles lange, weiße Finger in seinen hält. Irgendeine Hintergrundgeschichte, die erklärt wieso Scott so aussieht, als ob Stiles jeden Moment vor seinen Augen auseinander brechen könnte und es gibt nichts, was er tun kann um es aufzuhalten. 

Stiles tritt vor und schlingt die Arme um Scott. Er flüstert etwas in sein Ohr und Scott nickt zögernd. Über seine Schulter hinweg wirft Stiles mit erhobenen Augenbrauen einen Blick zu Lydia. 

Lydia nickt. Sie gibt den Kaffee an Malia weiter, bevor sie zu ihnen geht. 

„Komm her“, sagt sie sacht und greift nach Scotts Hand. „Wir können in einer Stunde wieder tauschen. Du darfst mir so lange die Füße massieren.“

„Zwei Wörter, Lyds: _Zehn Zentimeter-Absätze_ “, erwidert Stiles prompt. „Selber schuld.“ 

Scott schnaubt. Aber es lässt widerstandslos geschehen, dass Lydia ihn aus Stiles Armen und hinüber zum Auto zieht. Stiles klopft ihm auf die Schulter. 

Sein Blick wandert zu Derek, der ihm wortlos das Milchschaumkaffeemonster entgegenhält. 

„Kaffee“, sagt er und seine Augen leuchten auf. „Du hast mir Kaffee mitgebracht.“ Er umschlingt den Becher wie einen heiligen Gral und atmet tief ein. „Oh“, macht er entzückt. „Ah. Du bist gar nicht so ein schrecklicher Mensch“, sagt er versonnen. 

„Klappe, einsteigen“, grummelt Derek. Er schiebt ihn behutsam in Richtung Beifahrertür. Seine Schulterblätter sind knochig unter seinen Fingerspitzen, beängstigend fragil, aber Stiles lächelt breit in seinen Kaffee hinein. Scott und Lydia halten sich immer noch an den Händen, als sie ins Auto steigen. 

Es ist okay, denkt Derek mit einem Gefühl von verschwommener Erleichterung. Es ist okay, wenn er keine Ahnung hat, wie er auf sie alle aufpassen soll. Es ist okay, wenn er keinen Plan hat und der schlechteste Traumabewältigungshelfer der Welt ist.  
Sie passen gegenseitig auf sich auf.  
Es ist Kaffee für Stiles und keine Donuts für Scott. Es sind Lydias Hände und sonnenwarmes Alphalächeln und zusammengeknäulte Unterwäsche in Lacrossetaschen. 

Und vielleicht denkt er sogar irgendwann daran, Malia zu sagen, dass sie sich anschnallen soll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel hab ich auch schon geschrieben. Skittles-Angst. *hust*  
>  **Fic Rec:** http://losefaeden.livejournal.com/2259.html  
>  Falls jemand sich gerne das Herz herausreißen lassen möchte. Es ist wunderbar und großartig und tut auf allen Ebenen weh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnungen:** Das ist das Kapitel, wo ich mich jetzt outen muss: PLOT? WAS IST PLOT? Ehrlich, diese Geschichte hat keinen, es gibt nur h/c und pack!feelings galore. Das ist die reine mentale Selbstbefriedigung für mich, weil mich die dritte Staffel GEKILLT hat mit ihrer Angst.   
>  Platonisch-romantische Skittles feels, Derek feels, Lydia feels, Malia feels und Hale family feels. Ups? Ehrlich, es ist alles ganz viel Kitsch.   
> Aber Staffel 3b war so unglaublich großartig was die ganze Scott & Stiles Kiste angeht, mir fehlen echt die Worte. Ich glaube ich hab noch nie eine Jungenfreundschaft gesehen, wo die beiden so unglaublich liebevoll miteinander umgegangen sind (ich meine Scott hat seine Hand gehalten und ihm die Schmerzen rausgesaugt. *tot* und es gab nicht einen einzigen "haha gay!"-joke) und äh ja. Ich entschuldige mich für den ganzen Kitsch, es ist ALLES Dylans und Tylers Schuld ( I BLAME YOU), weil sie sich dauernd anfassen und umarmen und Händchen halten und generell immer aneinanderkleben. Ich bin für nichts verantwortlich!

Eine Zeit lang ist es still im Auto.  
Malia sitzt im Schneidersitz in der letzten Reihe und liest; Lydia und Scott liegen lang ausgestreckt in der mittleren Reihe und schlafen, ihre Gliedmaßen hoffnungslos miteinander verknäuelt.  
Keiner von ihnen ist angeschnallt und Derek zieht sich seufzend zwei Punkte von der " _Ich bin ein verantwortungsbewusster Erwachsener_ "-Skala ab. 

Ihn tröstet der Gedanke, dass zumindest Scott und Malia jeden potentiellen Autounfall weitgehend heil überstehen werden. Was Lydia angeht, ist sie vermutlich die Sicherste von allen; Scott hat im Schlaf beide Arme um sie geschlungen und er hält sie so sicher und so fest, dass sie genauso gut eine Rüstung tragen könnte. 

Der Einzige, der sich ohne Widerspruch angeschnallt hat, ist Stiles. Aber sein Dad ist der Sheriff und Derek hat von ihm auch nichts anderes erwartet. 

Stiles hat sich schläfrig gegen die Lehne gekuschelt und blickt aus dem Fenster nach draußen. Seine Hände sind um den leeren Kaffeebecher in seinem Schoß geschlungen und sein Herzschlag stolpert ruhig und unrhythmisch vor sich hin.  
Er wirkt entspannter seit er mit seinem Vater gesprochen hat, als ob sich etwas in ihm aufgelöst hat. Wann immer er denkt, dass es niemand sieht, wendet er den Kopf und betrachtet Scott und Lydia, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der zärtlich und hoffnungslos zugleich ist. 

Einmal kreuzen sich dabei ihre Blicke. 

Stiles errötet, als hätte Derek ihn bei etwas ertappt. „Solltest du nicht auf die Straße gucken?“ fragt er leise. 

Derek wendet den Blick ab. 

Stiles blickt zu ihm und gleich wieder weg.  
„Kein Kommentar?“ fragt er schließlich zögernd. 

„Wozu?“ erwidert Derek. 

„Zu… _uns?_ “ 

_Uns._  
Was für ein nichtssagendes, kleines Wort.  
Derek schüttelt den Kopf. 

„Keine erhobenen Augenbrauen, weil wir aneinanderkleben wie… wie irgendwas, was aneinander klebt? Wieso nicht?“ bohrt Stiles. Er klingt unsicher. „Ist das ein Wolf-ding?“

„Physischer Kontakt ist _kein_ Wolf-Ding“, erwidert Derek geduldig. „Es ist ein Mensch-Ding. Menschen… Menschen fassen sich an, wenn sie traurig sind“, ergänzt er etwas leiser. 

_Traurig._  
Noch so ein nichtssagendes, kleines Wort.  
Als ob _traurig_ eine adäquate Zustandsbeschreibung wäre, wenn einem das Herz aus der Brust geschnitten wurde. 

Stiles hat den Blick gesenkt und starrt auf seine Hände. „Lydias Mum fand es seltsam, als Scott und ich zum Übernachten vorbei gekommen sind“, sagt er leise. „Sie dachte… ich glaube, sie dachte es ist ein Sex-ding.“

Derek erinnert sich an die Zeit nach dem Feuer.  
An die Art wie Laura nach seiner Hand gegriffen hat, wenn sie in Menschenmengen unterwegs waren, umgeben von zu viele fremden Herzschlägen und zu viele fremden Gerüchen. Er erinnert sich daran, wie manche Leute sie für ein Paar gehalten haben, als Derek irgendwann älter war, und Laura und er sie niemals korrigiert haben.  
Weil es leichter ist.  
Es ist _immer_ leichter. 

Vielleicht ist es wirklich ein Wolf-ding.  
Und vielleicht haben die meisten Menschen nur niemals diese Art Erfahrung gemacht. 

„Hey“, sagt Stiles. Er fährt sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe und sieht aus, als ob er sich die Worte erst in seinem Kopf zurechtlegen muss.

Derek wartet. Die Bäume rauschen links und rechts an ihnen vorbei. Flackernde Lichtpünktchen tanzen über das Armaturenbrett und über Stiles lange, weiße Finger, die sich unruhig öffnen und schließen. 

„Danke.“ Es ist so leise, dass er sogar als Werwolf Schwierigkeiten hat es zu hören. „Wegen dem Auto. Und… alles.“ 

Derek nickt wortlos. 

„Sie brauchen jemanden…“ Er stockt. „Scott braucht jemanden. Beide. Aber vor allem Scott.“

„Ja.“ 

„Sie brauchen… ich muss wissen…“ Stiles atmet langsam ein und wieder aus. „Dass jemanden auf sie aufpasst.“ 

„Sie haben dich“, erwidert Derek, dem nicht gefällt welche Wendung dieses Gespräch nimmt. 

Stiles ist sehr lange, sehr still. Sein Herzschlag ist ein dumpfes, schmerzhaftes Pulsieren. Er ist so still, so regungslos, als ob er schon gar nicht mehr da wäre. 

„Sie haben _dich_ “, wiederholt Derek.  
Er hasst sich selbst dafür, dass es wie eine Frage klingt. 

Stiles schweigt. Er schließt die Augen. 

„Stiles“, sagt Derek scharf. Unsanft packt er Stiles Hand.  
Seine Finger sind eiskalt. 

Sie zucken beide gleichzeitig zurück. Langsam lässt Derek die Hand sinken. 

Stiles räuspert sich und rutscht etwas aufrechter. Hastig zerrt er die Ärmel des Pullovers über seine Hände, als ob er sie damit verstecken könnte. 

Derek fühlt sich, als ob etwas in seiner Kehle feststeckt. 

„Als meine Mutter gestorben ist, habe ich drei Wochen nur geheult“, sagt Stiles abrupt. 

Er klingt verächtlich, und Derek fühlt einen seltsamen Beschützerinstinkt in sich aufkeimen gegenüber einem zehnjährigen Jungen, den er nie kennengelernt. 

„Weißt du, was _Allison_ gemacht hat, als ihre Mutter gestorben ist?“ Stiles gibt ein leises bitteres Geräusch von sich und wendet den Kopf ab. „Denkst du, _sie_ hätte sich hingelegt und die Decke über ihren Kopf gezogen?“ 

„Stiles…“, sagt er sacht. 

„Sie war immer… in allem…“ Er bricht ab, sein Herzschlag ein wildes, unregelmäßiges Stolpern. „Und jetzt haben sie nur _mich_.“ Es klingt seltsam endgültig. 

Und es gibt nichts, was Derek dazu sagen kann.  
Denn Stiles ist nicht dabei gewesen ist, als Scott im Krankenhaus auf ihn gewartet hat. Als sie ihn gesucht haben und keine Spur von ihm gefunden haben. Als die Nacht immer länger und länger und immer kälter geworden ist, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit Stiles zu verlieren immer dramatischer angestiegen ist.  
Er hat Scotts Gesicht nicht gesehen. 

Es existiert keine Welt, in der Scott das Wort ‚nur‘ vor Stiles‘ Namen setzen würde.  
Nichts an Stiles ist ‚nur‘. Nicht für Lydia und nicht für Derek.  
Und niemals für Scott. 

„Stiles…“ 

Stiles atmet tief aus. „Vergiss was ich gesagt habe“, sagt er rasch. „Ich war… es ist dumm. Vergiss es.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf und ein mattes kleines Lächeln zerrt an seinen Mundwinkeln. „Außer das ‚danke‘. Das darfst du behalten.“ 

Aber Derek kann es nicht vergessen. 

-

Sie fahren über eine einsame Landstraße, als Derek es hört. 

Zuerst denkt er, dass es Stiles' Herzschlag ist.  
Etwas stolpert aus dem Takt, harsch und plötzlich, und dann fängt es an zu rasen, schneller und schneller.  
 _Badum Badum Badum Badum Badum Badum_

Beunruhigt wirft er ihm einen Seitenblick zu, aber Stiles kaut auf einem Bändel seines Pullovers herum und sieht geistesabwesend und müde aus.

Derek wirft einen Blick in den Rückspiegel.

_BadumBadumBadumBadumBadumBadum_

Malia hat aufgehört zu lesen. Ihr Kopf ist erhoben und sie lauscht aufmerksam.

_BumBumBumBumBumBumBumBumBumBum_

Lydia seufzt im Schlaf. Ihre Stirn ist in angespannte Falten gelegt.

Scott...

Derek flucht innerlich.  
Scott hat das Gesicht verzogen. Schweißperlen stehen auf seiner Stirn.  
Er gibt ein Geräusch von sich, ein erstickte Wimmern, so leise, dass es eigentlich unterhalb der menschlichen Wahrnehmungsschwelle liegt, aber Stiles fährt herum, so plötzlich als ob ihn etwas getroffen hätte.  
„Scott?“ 

Scott keucht erstickt. Es ist ein Geräusch, als ob ihm jemand die Kehle zuhält und gleichzeitig ein Schwert in seine Brust rammt. Sein Herzschlag donnert laut in Dereks Ohren. 

„Shit“, murmelt Stiles. „Halt an. Halt an!“ 

Derek flucht innerlich.  
„Lydia!“ sagt er scharf. Denn Lydia liegt nichtsahnend auf einem Alphawolf, der in einem Alptraum gefangen ist, und das ist ein Rezept für Desaster wenn Derek jemals eins gesehen. „ _Lydia!_ “ 

Atemlos schreckt sie hoch; ihre Haare hängen wie ein wirrer, roter Schleier vor ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Mund ist geöffnet, aber sie presst sofort, beinah instinktiv eine Hand darauf. 

„ _Nein!_ ” Scott fährt hoch und seine Krallen schnellen hervor wie Klappmesser.  
Lydia stolpert zurück und klammert sich an die Rückbank, als das Auto schleudert. Malia greift über die Bank hinweg nach ihren Händen und hält sie fest. Im Rückspiegel sieht Derek ihre weitaufgerissenen Augen. 

„Scott!“ Stiles zerrt mit zitternden Fingern an seinem Anschnallgurt und windet sich in seinem Sitz. Er ist schon halb über den Sitz geklettert. „Halt an!“ faucht er. „Derek, halt sofort an! Scott!“ 

Mit einer Hand reißt Derek das Lenkrad herum.  
Die andere presst er auf Stiles Brust und drückt ihn zurück in den Sitz, sekundenlang von der panischen Vorstellung überkommen, wie er aus dem Wagen geschleudert wird. Er sieht fragile Knochen bei einem Aufprall zerbrechen, Glasscherben die seine weiße Haut zerschneiden. 

„Stiles!“ Scott wirft sich blindlings gegen die Autotür, seine Krallen sind ausgefahren und kratzen an dem Lederbezug. Er ist halb ausgewolft und gefangen in einem Alptraum. Es ist nur Stoff und Glas und Blech und nichts davon wird einen Alpha aufhalten.  
Der Wagen schlingert auf dem Asphalt und die Reifen quietschen schrill. Nur Dereks schnelle Reflexe verhindern eine Kollision mit einem LKW. Seine Hand liegt auf Stiles' Brustkorb, direkt über seinem schmerzhaft flatternden Herzen. 

Mit einem unsanften Holpern landen sie auf dem Seitenstreifen. Der Motor erstirbt.  
Der LKW donnert an ihnen vorbei. Unter ihnen bebt der Boden und Blut rauscht in seinen Ohren. 

Sie sind noch nicht ganz zum Stand gekommen, als Stiles sich schon unter seiner Hand hervor gewunden hat, die Tür aufreißt, und mit beiden Beinen nach draußen stolpert.

„Stiles!“ brüllt Derek, aber er ist zu spät. 

Stiles stürzt nach hinten, bevor Derek ihn aufhalten kann (er wird später Alpträume haben von Stiles in unmittelbarer der Nähe von Klauen und Reißzähnen) und zerrt an der Hintertür. Scott fällt ihm praktisch entgegen. 

„Scott“, wiederholt Stiles panisch. „Scott...!“

Scott stolpert einen Schritt und geht in die Knie. Sie landen ineinander verschlungen auf dem Schotter neben der Fahrbahn. Scott würgt, aber es kommt nichts heraus. Es ist wie ein Beben, das durch seinen ganzen Körper geht. Seine Hände vergraben sich im Boden. Er japst nach Luft, kleine qualvolle Züge, die klingen als ob er erstickt.  
Seine Augen leuchten rot. Es sieht qualvoll aus. 

„Stiles…“ wispert er.  
Etwas in Stiles‘ Gesicht zerbricht. 

Und Derek denkt an das ‚nur mich‘. 

‚ _Jetzt haben sie nur mich_.‘

Vielleicht denkt Stiles gerade dasselbe. 

Blindlings greift Scott mit einer Hand nach seinem Pullover und zerrt ihn zu sich. Stiles wartet nicht ab, er schlingt beide Arme um ihn, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

„Ich bin da“, schluchzt er. „Es ist alles okay... ich bin da... Scott…“

Scott wispert etwas, so leise, dass Derek es kaum versteht. 

„Aber ich bin okay“, flüstert Stiles in seine Haare.  
Nicht ‚du bist okay‘.  
‚ _Ich_ bin okay.‘

Weil das alles ist.  
Für Scott ist es alles. 

Abrupt wendet Derek sich ab. 

„Fuck!“ Malia stolpert aus dem Wagen. Mit einer Hand hält sich am Dach fest und in ihren Augen schimmert es immer noch blau. „Warn mich doch vor, das nächste Mal!“  
Ihre Stimme klingt aufgebracht, aber ihre Finger zittern. Die kleine Ader an ihrem Hals pulsiert heftig. 

Derek runzelt die Stirn. „Was?“ 

Malia schüttelt abwehrend den Kopf. Ihre Augen sind wild und sie schlingt die Arme um ihre Taille, eine seltsam beschützende Geste. 

„Ihre halbe Familie ist bei einem Autounfall gestorben“, sagt Lydia tonlos. „Hast du das vergessen.“ 

Derek wird heiß und kalt und er denkt ‚shit, _shit_ ‘, denn natürlich hat er das vergessen.  
Sekundenlang fühlt er sich, als ob das Eis unter ihm bricht. Es ist wie eine Welle aus Panik, die sich in ihm ausbreitet und er erinnert sich wieder daran, warum er kein bisschen Bedauern empfunden hat, als er seinen Alpha-Status geopfert hat um Cora zu retten. Die Verantwortung ist manchmal so viel und so erschlagend, dass er nicht weiß, wie seine Mutter es angestellt hat. Wie Scott es anstellt.  
Vielleicht muss man einfach dafür geboren worden sein. 

„Ich wollte nicht…“ 

Malia zuckt mit den Schultern. „Lydia“, sagt sie lautlos. 

Und ja. Sie hat recht.  
Lydia. 

Sie kniet auf der Rückbank. Mit einer Hand hat sie die Tür umklammert, so fest, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortreten. Die andere Hand schwebt immer noch vor ihrem Mund, als ob sie verzweifelt versucht tonlose Schreie zurück in ihr Inneres zu pressen. 

„Lydia“, sagt Derek leise.

Sie reagiert nicht. Ihr Blick ist unverwandt auf Scott und Stiles gerichtet. 

„Bist du verletzt?“ 

Sie blinzelt überrascht, bevor sie schluckt und unendlich langsam den Kopf schüttelt. „Scott würde mir nie etwas tun.“ 

Derek streckt eine Hand nach ihr aus, so langsam, dass sie der Bewegung mit den Augen folgen kann, und schält unendlich behutsam jeden einzelnen ihrer Finger von der Autotür.  
Er hält ihre Hand in seiner fest und streckt ihr die andere entgegen. „Komm her“, sagt er sacht. 

Zögernd lässt sie die Hand von ihrem Mund sinken. Ihr Blick geht immer noch durch ihn hindurch, aber sie lässt es zu, dass er ihr auf ihr die Beine hilft.

Lydia hat im Auto ihre Schuhe ausgezogen. Es trifft eine Stelle tief in ihm, von der er nicht einmal wusste, dass sie existiert, als er feststellt, wie winzig klein sie ist, ohne ihre Zehn-Zentimeterabsätze. Sie sieht sehr zart aus und sehr jung, sehr wenig furchteinflößend.  
Und das ist alles falsch, ganz falsch, denn Lydia ist härter im Nehmen als jeder Werwolf, den Derek je erlebt hat. 

Ihre bloßen Füße zeichnen sich hell ab auf dem dunklen, steinigen Boden. Er kann gar nicht hinsehen. 

Wortlos hebt er sie hoch, über den Schotter hinweg und setzt sie auf dem weichen Rasen ab. Sie ist leicht wie eine Puppe. 

Seine eigenen Hände fühlen sich unendlich riesig an auf ihrer Taille und für einen Augenblick hat er das surreale Gefühl, dass er sie zerbrechen könnte wie eine Porzellanfigur. Hastig lässt er los. 

„Malia“, sagt er leise. 

Zögernd kommt sie zu ihm. 

„Hände?“ befiehlt er. 

Sie hebt sie widerspruchslos. Ihre Kontrolle ist auch im besten Fall noch relativ wackelig, aber dieses Mal sind ihre Krallen eingefahren. 

„Gut.“ Er nickt anerkennend. 

Sekundenlang hat er einen Flashback an die Zeit als Cora sechs gewesen ist. Er war dreizehn und Laura fünfzehn, und er kann sich daran erinnern wie sie ihr eingeschärft haben, dass sie in der Schule nicht immer gleich die Zähne ausfahren darf, nur weil ihr jemand an den Haaren zieht.  
Es sind _vor-dem-Feuer-_ Erinnerungen in warmen Sepiafarben und ohne Ton, und er sieht Coras breites Zahnlückengrinsen vor sich.  
Er war vermutlich niemals ein guter Alpha. Aber er ist ein ganz guter großer Bruder gewesen.  
Irgendwann mal.  
Er kann es vielleicht wieder sein. 

„Lauf mit ihr, okay?“ sagt er. „Nur ein paar Schritte hin und her.“

Sie nickt. 

„Bleibt in Sichtweite“, fügt er schnell hinzu.  
Es sind tiefsitzende Instinkte, gegen die er sich nicht wehren kann und die es ihm gerade unerträglich scheinen lassen, auch nur einen von ihnen aus den Augen zu lassen. Er kann es Scott nicht verdenken, dass er Stiles und Lydia die ganze Zeit so nah wie möglich bei sich haben möchte. 

Malia streckt Lydia eine Hand entgegen, ein bisschen fragend, und so wie man sie einem erschreckten Tier hinhalten würde, damit es nicht zurück schreckt und beißt.

Lydia schnieft und fährt sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Augen. „Deine Fingernägel sind ein Desaster“, sagt sie. Sie atmet tief ein und wieder aus, bevor sie sich bei Malia einhakt. „Wir müssen uns darum kümmern.“

„Ich war ein Koyote. Acht Jahre lang.“ 

„Das ist keine Ausrede.“ 

„Okay?“ Malia wirft einen hilfesuchenden Blick über ihre Schulter hinüber zu Derek.

Derek hebt auffordernd die Augenbrauen. Was?  
Wenn Lydia ihr eine komplette Mani-, Pedi- und sonstige -küre verpassen will, damit sie sich besser fühlt, wird das passieren.  
Kleine Opfer bringen sie hier alle.

Er sieht ihnen nach, bis sie sich ein paar Schritt entfernt haben, bevor er sich umdreht. 

Scott hat das Gesicht an Stiles Brust vergraben. Sein Atem kommt immer noch in flachen, unregelmäßigen Stößen, aber er hat aufgehört zu zittern.  
Stiles streichelt ihm über den Rücken. Er flüstert immer wieder das gleiche, ‚Ich bin hier‘, ‚Ich bin okay‘, wie ein Mantra, nur durchsetzt von ‚Du bist mein Held, das weißt du doch‘. ‚Du hast mich gerettet.‘ ‚Du hast es geschafft. Last Minute und total badass.‘ 

Und niemand muss es noch aussprechen, Derek weiß auch so, was Scott geträumt hat. 

Eine Zeitlang hat es so ausgesehen, als ob sie Stiles nicht retten könnten. Als ob es nur ein Wettrennen ist, was ihn zuerst tötet, der Nogitsune oder die Demenz. Sie haben alle nur hilflos zusehen können, als er ihnen Stück für Stück entglitten ist. 

Und das ist die eine Sache, die Derek sicher weiß, sicherer als alles andere.  
Stiles zu verlieren, hätte Scott umgebracht. 

Er fragt sich, ob Scott in seinen Träumen auch jedes Mal zu spät kommt.  
Und er fragt sich, ob er manchmal Alpträume von Allison hat, in denen er sie nicht retten kann. Träume nach denen er aufwacht und wenigstens eine Sekunde lang unendlich erleichtert ist, dass er nur geträumt hat. 

So lange bis die Realität ihn mit der Wucht einer Panzerfaust einholt.

Stiles hebt den Kopf, als ob er Dereks Blick auf sich spürt.  
Seine Wangen sind feucht, aber seine Stimme ist ruhig und fest. „Es ist alles okay", sagt er. „Wir brauchen nur einen Moment.“ 

Derek nickt unentschlossen.  
Scotts Krallen haben den Stoff von Stiles' Pullover durchbohrt, aber sie ruhen sicher und harmlos auf seiner Haut und er riecht nirgendwo frisches Blut. 

„Lydia?“ fragt Scott, ohne sich umzudrehen. Es klingt erstickt. 

„Sie ist okay“, sagt Derek rasch. „Malia ist bei ihr. Ihr ist nichts passiert.“ 

Scott atmet aus und seine Schultern sacken nach unten. „Es tut mir leid“, murmelt er. 

„Hey“, sagt Stiles leise, aber bestimmt. Er legt beide Hände um sein Gesicht. „Hey. Dir muss gar nichts leidtun.“ 

„Ich hätte beinah…“

„Keine Entschuldigungen. Wir hatten einen Deal.“ 

Scott nickt langsam, und Stiles legt erneut die Arme um ihn und zieht ihn fester zu sich. 

Derek wendet sich ab. Bevor er geht, bleibt er noch einmal stehen.  
„Wenn du mich brauchst…“ sagt er leise. Er macht eine unbestimmte Geste in die Richtung der Mädchen. 

Stiles lächelt matt. „Ja“, sagt er. „Keine Sorge. Du weißt doch, wie Wölfe ihre Lokalisation an das Rudel übermitteln.“ 

„Sie heulen“, erwidert Derek automatisch, gleichzeitig mit Scott. 

Stiles nickt. „Sie heulen.“ 

Es klingt wie ein Versprechen. 

Langsam geht Derek hinüber zu Lydia und Malia, die sich einige Meter entfernt unter einem Baum niedergelassen haben. Sie sitzen dicht nebeneinander im Gras und im ersten Moment denkt er, dass sie sich an den Händen halten.  
Erst auf den zweiten Blick registriert er, dass Lydia ihre Drohung tatsächlich wahrgemacht hat und dabei ist Malias Fingernägel zu bearbeiten. Nur Gott weiß, woher sie jetzt eine Nagelfeile hat.  
Sie hält eine von Malias Händen in ihren und lässt die Feile über die Spitze ihres Zeigefingers gleiten. Es sieht alles sehr vorsichtig und behutsam aus und sie haben einträchtig die Köpfe gesenkt. 

Sekundenlang starrt er sie an. 

Aber Malia riecht nicht mehr so gestresst wie eben und ihr Herzschlag hat sich auf eine langsamer Geschwindigkeit eingependelt. Lydias Hände sind ruhig und sicher und sie hat aufgehört zu zittern. 

Wortlos lässt er sich neben ihnen auf dem Boden nieder, mit respektvoller Distanz zwischen sich und Lydia Martin mit einer Feile.

Malia hebt den Kopf. „Sind sie okay?“ Lydia hört einen Augenblick lang auf zu feilen. 

Derek seufzt und macht Anstalten den Kopf zu schütteln. ‚ _Nein_ ‘ ist die einzige korrekte Antwort in diesem Spiel.  
Niemand ist okay.  
Niemand wird je wieder okay sein. 

Er blickt auf Malias hoffnungsvolle Gesicht und auf Lydias schmalen, gesenkten Nacken. Und er denkt an Stiles Hände auf Scotts Gesicht.  
‚ _Keine Entschuldigungen. Wir hatten einen Deal._ ‘

„Bald“, sagt er stattdessen. „Sie sind bald okay.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nachwort:** Ich hab mal irgendwo gelesen, dass echte Wölfe ein verletztes Rudelmitglied tatsächlich sehr liebevoll umsorgen, ihm das Fell putzen und es ablecken und mit ihm kuscheln und ganz viel 'personal grooming' und so. Das fand ich sehr niedlich (weil ich mir dann wirklich zwei Wölfe bei der Nagelpflege vorgestellt habe und ernsthaft, die machen das – die knabbern sich dann gegenseitig ganz liebevoll an den Pfoten und ja, das macht mich alles sehr glücklich, ich gebs zu) und habe das eiskalt mal auf Werwölfe übertragen. ;-) Keiner ist verletzt, aber alle irgendwie doch ...


End file.
